People are often interested in providing decoration to their lawns, gardens, driveways, and sidewalks, and there are many existing devices directed toward this use. One such device is the driveway or walkway light. These small lights provide illumination and decoration and, as the description suggests, are generally placed alongside driveways or walkways. As such the devices are sometimes used to mark a path that is otherwise difficult to discern in low light conditions. However, these existing devices often require connection to an AC power source, intricate wiring between ornaments, expensive components, or energy inefficient incandescent or halogen light bulbs. Furthermore, they are often available in just one color of light: white.
There is therefore a need for a lighted lawn ornament that is simple in construction yet durable. There is further a need that the ornament be constructed of relatively inexpensive materials so as to pose a minimal risk of theft. There is also a need that the ornament have no external electrical hookups, and that the emanated light be of various colors.